Protector, Friend, Lover
by BaronVonBadGrammar
Summary: Kieran is known for two things. His strength and his protectiveness over his friends. But one day his protectiveness will lead to his downfall. This is his story. (Set in early series 3.)
1. Prologue

Two people were walking down the street the same they did everyday. A 6ft 2 in tall, 2ft 6in wide, caucasian, 21 year old man wearing a plain black T-Shirt and a pair of grey tracksuit bottoms, his hair long and grey sitting atop his head and a grey beard sitting around his lips and chin. The other person, a 5ft 5in tall, petite, black, 19 year old girl stood by his side. She wore a white loose fitting shirt and a pair of black baggy jeans.

The two had known eachother for years, they were inseparable. Childhood friends through and through. Their friendship stemmed from bullying. The girl was bullied heavily when she was 15 for not having any tattoo's. Her school was in a rough area of the city where tattoo's were what separated the rich, posh part of the society from the working class, rougher parts. The working class didn't like the rich, posh members of their society as they were born into wealth that had been given to them by previous generations. The working class despised the fact that they worked hard and had to be careful with their spending habbits whilst the rich frivolously spent their money on useless items, they'd water their grass with bottled water and buy food just to eat a small bite before throwing it away. Basically anything they could do to show off their money.

She was never like that. She may have come from a rich family, but in her heart. She was one of the middle class. She never wasted anything that could be used, she even prefered drinking water out of a tap over buying a bottle of water, something unheard of when it came to the rich. But even though she was as middle class as any others at her school, she was bullied and beaten because of who her parents were.

==== Flashback ====

As she sat and cried at the gates to her school a tall, wide man stops in front of her and squats down.

"Are you okay?" The man asks in a deep voice.

"Please don't hurt me." The girl squeaks.

"I'm not here to hurt you, in fact, quite the opposite. I want to see what's wrong and if I can help." The man explains.

The girls sniffles and wipes the tears from her cheeks.

"I get bullied... I get bullied a lot." The girl whimpers.

"That's odd, most of the people here are a tight-knit group." The man mumbles to himself.

"They bully me because my parents are rich." The girl cries into her hands.

"Ah, the whole 'war' thing. You wanna just skip school? I know this great place where we can sit down and relax and another place where we can get some lunch later." The man says with a smile.

"That's a bit weird to say to someone. You don't even know me, for all I know you could be a paedophile." The girl sniffles as she rubs at her eyes.

"Two problems with that. First problem is that if I wanted to have sex with you I'd just say, I'm pretty straightforward about stuff like that and second, I go to this school..." The man points out.

"I'm still not 100% on this but it's not like I care anymore, I've lost any will to live, not like it could get any worse." The girl sighs sadly.

The man offers his hand to the girl, which she takes and pulls herself up with.

"My names Kieran, nice to meet you." The man says as she shakes her hand.

"My names Anita." She mumbles as she lets go of his hand.

"Right. So food or do you want to relax?" The man asks with a smile.

==== End of Flashback ====

"I feel sorry for those guys, they picked the wrong girl to shout racism at." Anita giggles.

"I've never seen a guy get kicked in the nuts so hard." Kieran laughs.

The pair exchange chatter and jokes as they walk down the street to their destination. The houses start to look more rough and dirtier as they pass into the middle class area of town. Anita grabs onto Kieran's hand and gently squeezes it.

"You've got nothing to fear, I'm here to keep the trash away from you." Kieran says with a smile as he squeezes Anita's hand back.

"Y-Yeah, I know. I just can't help but be reminded of the past whenever we come here." Anita sighs sadly.

"There isn't a rewind or pause in life, only a play, so forget about the past and keep on going." Kieran says with a smirk.

"True I guess, although you could've had a better comparison with the passage of time and real life." Anita giggles.

"I didn't think it was that bad." Kieran chuckles.

"Looks like you took a wrong turn there rich bitch, this place is for the working class not the entitled rich pieces of shit!" A man shouts from his car as he throws a bottle filled with urine at the woman.

Kieran catches the bottle before it can hit her and throws it back, breaking the window of the passenger who threw it and hitting the driver in the face, causing them to come to a grinding stop.

"You piece of shit! You're working class and you're hanging out with some rich trash? Fuck you, we're going to kick your ass then show your little money loving friend what a couple of middies can do." The passenger of the car shouts as he steps out of the car.

The driver then steps out and rubs his cheek where the bottle hit him.

"I've had rich white girl before but never rich black girl." The driver says as he licks his lips.

"Try it and there's gonna be two less dicks around here." Kieran growls through a grin.

The passenger pulls out a flip-knife from his pocket and the driver pulls out a 4ft long pipe from the backseat of his car.

"I feel sorry for you guys, you're gonna bring weapons into this and still lose." Anita says with a giggle.

"What do you mean lose? Your boyfriend here is about to be killed and you're still being gobby? Don't worry, I'll fill that mouth so you won't be able to talk like that to us again." The passenger says with a grin.

Kieran then charges the passenger with the knife and delivers a punch so hard that his cheek physically crumples inwards, the passenger falls to the floor, unconcious and drooling saliva and blood.

"Two problems with what you just said. One, I'm not her boyfriend and two, you're knocked the fuck out. Hard to rape someone when you're too busy dreaming about your face not being broken." Kieran says as he taps the knocked out passengers forehead.

"Shit, whatever, I'll have to knock the babe out so we can use her later. But for now I'm gonna spear your head on this pipe you freak." The driver says as he holds the pipe like a spear and charges Kieran.

Kieran grabs the pipe and rips it out of the drivers hands, causing the driver to fall onto his face. Kieran then holds the pipe like a baseball bat and waits for the driver to get to his knees.

"Batter up!" Kieran shouts as the driver gets to his knees.

Kieran then swings the bat and smacks the driver in the face with it, with enough force to cause the drivers legs knees to leave the ground and his head to hit the ground with a sickening thud.

"Threaten and try to kill me all you want, but you don't ever threaten to hurt her." Kieran growls.

Kieran then stands up and drops the pipe onto the drivers head before turning to Anita.

"You ready to continue?" Kieran asks.

"Yeah. I fancy some ice-cream, how about you?" Anita asks in return.

"I could go for some of that." Kieran answers with a nod.

As the pair set off for the nearest ice-cream show a loud bang can be heard from behind them both. Anita immediately turns towards the source of the noise and see the driver with a smoking gun in his hand and a grin spread across his face.

"You're fucking crazy! You could've killed one of us!" Anita shouts.

"Could've? Lady, I didn't miss." The driver coughs out.

Anita's eyes widen and she turns towards Kieran. Kieran turns towards her with his hand held to his chest.

"No... Please, no... Kieran..." Anita whimpers as tears fill her eyes.

"I'm not dead yet Anita." Kieran coughs out as blood trickles from his lips down to his beard.

Kieran then turns towards the driver with the gun and stumbles towards him.

"I'm not dead yet... I won't die until I take you with me..." Kieran gurgles.

The driver then pulls the trigger again only for a click to ring out from the gun.

"Fuck." The driver sighs.

Kieran steps up to the driver and picks the pipe up off of the ground and stabs it through the drivers head, like a flagpole. Killing the driver instantly.

"Anita..." Kieran groans.

Anita then runs to Kieran and slams her lips against his. The pairs lips are pressed together for 20 seconds before they seperate.

"Don't leave me Kieran, I never even got to confess to you yet. DON'T! YOU! FUCKING! LEAVE! ME!" Anita screams at Kieran.

Kieran starts to choke on the blood filling his mouth.

"No... NO! Kieran! Please, don't leave yet! I had it all planned out! We'd be friends, we'd be together for another year. Then I'd confess to you and you'd accept. We'd have two kids... TWO! Little Janeh and, and michael... Please Kieran, do it for Janeh and Michael... Please..." Anita cries as she grabs Kierans hand and holds it up to her cheek.

"I..." Kieran mumbles before falling to the ground and landing with a thud.

"No..." Anita whimpers. 


	2. Chapter 1

Kieran wakes up with a gasp. He grasps at his chest as a burning sensation spreads through his torso. Kieran lets out a grunt of pain as he sits up and rests his back against a hard piece of wood. Kieran takes a deep breath to calm himself down before looking at his surroundings, hoping to learn something about his location.

Kieran is surrounded by 4 blue walls with posters of the anatomy of horses dotted across them. The roof is a an oddly painted green wood. The floor is a yellow two tone checkered pattern, cleaned and polished to sparkle. Kieran looks down at his legs and sees a boysenberry coloured blanket covering his lower half. Kieran grabs the blanket and throws it off of the bed, before slowly sliding off of the bed. As he lands his legs shake and nearly buckle underneath his own weight.

"ANITA?!" Kieran shouts as he stumbles towards a door.

He stumbles through the door and into a hallway before falling onto his stomach. Kieran lets out a growl of pain as his chest takes the force of the fall.

"ANITA?! ANITA I'M HERE!" Kieran shouts as he uses his hands to crawl down the hallway.

Kieran crawls towards one of the adjacent walls and uses it to struggle to his feet.

"Anita?" Kieran pants out as a wave of tiredness rushes over him.

Kieran then uses his remaining strength to continue stumbling through the hallways that seemingly lead him in a circle. As Kieran prepared himself to go around for the 4th time in a row he stumbles into a door that leads out into the waiting room of a hospital.

"Anita? Anita are you here? Please..." Kieran asks as he stumbles into the middle of the waiting room.

Kieran then stumbles towards the help desk.

"Where's Anita?" Kieran asks with a growl.

The person, no creature at the desk looks at him in terror.

"A horse? I don't have time for this shit!" Kieran shouts as he grabs a mug that was being used to hold pens.

Kieran then throws the mug at the door he stumbled through. The mug hits it with a large amount of force, shattering it the instant it hits the door.

"ANITAAAA!" Kieran shouts as he stumbles out of the hospital and into the blinding sun.

The amount of time he had spent unconcious had been long enough for his eyes to burn and him to get an immediate headache. Kieran growls in pain but continues to stumble out of the hospital. The first step Kieran takes outside is met with a sharp pain to his foot. Kieran looks down at his feet and sees that he's barefooted and the road he's standing on is made of small rocks. Kieran takes another step out onto the rocky road, ignoring the pain. He then stumbles across the rocky road and towards a cartoony looking town to his left.

"This isn't right... Where the fuck am I?" Kieran asks himself.

"HIYA! WELCOME TO..." A voice shouts into Kierans right ear.

The voice fades out as the shock causes Kierans heart to stop, his body feels heavier and heavier until he struggles to keep himself up. A burning sensation spreads across his body before stopping as his body becomes envoloped in a icy cold grip. Kieran grasps at his chest and tries to talk, only for his words to come out slurred and mumbled.

"Wwwhaa? I chan heeea shuu..." Kieran mumbles as he falls back into the darkness that gripped him after he was shot.

As the cold grips Kieran memories of Anita replay in front of him. Memories of him protecting her from the bullies, memories of her beating up people who over-stepped their boundaries and memories of the two of them enjoy the ice cream from their favourite ice cream shop, the place they went to every saturday.

"... sorry... mean... happen..." A female voice cries in his ear.

Kieran turns towards it only to see darkness. Surrounded by darkness he looks behind him and sees a blue wall with one of the posters of a horses anatomy. Kieran then starts to walk towards the wall only to be stopped by a voice behind him.

"Kieran? Did you finally come back?" A familar voice asks with a sniffle.

Kierans eyes go wide as he turns around and sees Anita, stood in the darkness with a teenage girl to her left and a small boy to her right.

"Anita? You're here?" Kieran asks as he starts to jog towards them.

"Don't come this way Kieran, please. Go back in the other direction." Anita says as a smile spreads across her features.

"Go back? But we can be together like you wanted. Like WE wanted." Kieran says as he comes to a stop.

"No we can't. You need to move on." Anita says as she rubs the head of the small boy next to her.

"Anita, I want to be back with you. Back where we were always by eachothers side. I need you." Kieran sniffles as tears start to dribble down his cheeks.

"Take this Kieran, I want you to have it." Anita says as she walks up to Kieran and holds out a closed hand.

Kieran then steps up to her and holds out an open hand underneath her closed one. Anita then opens her hand, dropping something into the palm of Kierans hand. Kieran then opens his hand and sees a small pin in the shape of an ice cream.

"Your birthday gift?" Kieran asks.

"The very one you gave me that changed how I felt about you. You went from being my friend to being my crush." Anita says with a memory filled smile.

"That long? You had a crush on me for that long... I can't even remember how long ago that was now..." Kieran chuckles sadly.

"2 years Kieran, I loved you for 2 years. Wanna know a dirty little secret of mine?" Anita asks with a giggle.

"Sure." Kieran answers with a sniffle.

"I masterbated over you every night. Every single night. I didn't just want you, I needed you. You lit a heat in me that I never knew existed." Anita giggles sadly.

"But if I'm dead, how are you talking to me? How are you telling me all this?" Kieran asks.

"As soon as you died in my arms I threw myself in front of a car. I died seconds after you did. I got one wish before I have to leave existence forever. I wished to talk to you, one last time." Anita sniffles as a tear streaks down her face.

"Can we touch eachother at least?" Kieran asks.

Anita nods her head before burying her face into her hands. Kieran then steps up to her and seperates her hands before planting a kiss onto her lips. Anitas eyes widen as she freezes in shock. Kieran then wraps his hands around Anitas hips. Anita then blinks before kissing back. Anita then starts to unzip Kierans pants, just as the zipper reaches the bottom Anita is then ripped from Kierans arms by the two men that tried to rape her before Kieran died.

"Thanks for getting her all heated up for us, it makes ramming it in easier." The driver laughs.

"You piece of human trash!" Kieran shouts as he runs towards the two men.

Before Kieran can get to them the two men then dissapear into the ground, dragging Anita down with them.

"NO! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!" Kieran shouts at the top of his lungs as he punches at the ground.

"... I'M SORRY!" A female voice cries out.

Kieran then looks back and sees a pink horse sat on its haunches, crying in front of the blue wall.

"She told me I should move on... It's going to be hard but she's right. I do need to move on. Fuck... It's gonna be so damn difficult, but I need to do it." Kieran mumbles to himself with a nod.

Kieran then turns back towards the pink horse and tightens his grip on the ice cream pin. Kieran then sprints towards the crying pink horse. As Kieran is about to run into the pink horse he passes out before slowly waking up in the same hospital bed as earlier.

Kieran lets out a grown as he wakes up. His head throbs in pain and his whole body tingles.

"Fuck..." Kieran groans.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" The female voice cries out.

"Yeah... I'm alive." Kieran groans.

"I'm really really really really really sorry about what I did, I didn't mean to do it I swear. I promise, I was only trying to welcome you to ponyville." The voice rambles out in a matter of seconds.

"Yeah, yeah. It's cool. Where's the doctor? I could use some paracetamol." Kieran grumbles as he rubs his forehead.

"Oh yeah! He told me to tell him when you woke up." The voice giggles. "I'll be right back."

The sound of tapping becoming quiter and quiter indicated to Kieran that his guest was leaving.

"I'm going to try Anita, just for you." Kieran mumbles.

Kieran then takes a deep breath, readying himself. Kieran then slowly opens his eyes, revealing the blue room he first woke up in. Kieran then pushes his body so that he's sat with his back against the wood again. This time he doesn't try to leave the bed.

"I hear your awake now." A masculine voice says as an orange horse enters the room.

"Yeah, I'm awake doc." Kieran answers.

"You don't seem as freaked out as earlier, have you calmed down?" The doctor asks.

"Not really, I should be freaking out right now as a matter of fact. Talking horses... But... I just don't really care anymore. Someone told me to move on, so I will. If that means with some talking horses then sure. I'll try my best." Kieran explains as he looks up at the ceiling.

"Someone important?" The doctor asks.

"So important that I'll never truly get over them." Kieran sighs.


	3. Chapter 2

"I've done everything I can think to do, you're free to walk around and stretch your legs." The doctor says as he uses his mouth to pick up a pen and write on a clipboard at the end of the bed.

Kieran then lets out a grunt as he turns on the bed so that his feet are dangling over the edge.

"Any idea how much longer I'll be here doc?" Kieran asks.

"Heart attacks are very rare but are easily recovered from. It's safe for you to leave whenever you want. I can only recommend that you stay one more night but you're entirely free to leave whenever." The doctor explains.

"I want to leave now, I want to get it over and done with." Kieran grunts as he slips off of the bed and onto his sore legs.

"Right, well we have some clothes that you were wearing when you arrived here." The doctor says as a nurse drags in a cart with Kieran's clothes on it.

"Thanks." Kieran says as he steps towards the cart and grabs his grey tracksuit bottoms from the cart.

He then sits on the end of the bed and slides his tracksuit bottoms on.

"How long have I been here for doc?" Kieran asks.

"3 days." The doctor answers.

"Not as long as I thought to be honest. I've heard of people being stuck in hospital for weeks and months after a heart attack." Kieran grunts as he stretches his legs.

"People? So your a people? Not the name of a race I'd pick but then again I don't know the history behind it." The doctor chuckles.

"I'm not a people, I'm a human. It's a language thing, it'd take too long to explain." Kieran says with a smile.

"You're not going to stay long enough to explain it?" The doctor asks.

"No offense doc but I have no idea where I am or what you guys are. You look like horses but you talk, I just wanna get out and try to make something for myself before it's too late for me to do so." Kieran answers.

"I understand. Well your clothes are here, I'm going to go and check up on our other patient. Injured herself running from some bullies." The doctor sighs.

"Anita?" Kieran asks.

"Anita? No, her name's Sweetie Belle. I feel a bit silly right now. Talking to a human made me completely forget about patient confidentiality." The doctor chuckles as he slaps himself on the head with a hoof.

A smile spreads across Kierans face.

"I think I just found a second chance at life." Kieran says with a large smile.

"What do you mean?" The doctor asks.

"Can I go see this 'Sweetie Belle'?" Kieran asks.

"I'll have to ask her first, gimme a minute." The doctor says as he leaves the room, the nurse following behind him.

Kieran then stands back up and takes his shirt from the cart before putting it on. Kieran then grabs his socks and shoes and sits on the end of the bed as he puts them on.

"She said that you can visit if you want." The doctor says as he steps into the room.

"Anything that I can lean on to help me walk a bit?" Kieran asks.

"You can rest against me, I have no problem with it." The doctor answers as he stands next to Kieran.

Kieran looks down at the horse and see's the height difference. The doctor looked to be 5ft 2in tall, making it a little awkward for Kieran to use him for support. Kieran then rests his hand on the horses back and uses it to stop himself from stumbling.

"Tall and heavy, not my lucky day." The doctor grunts out with a smirk.

"How about I make you carry me?" Kieran jokes.

The doctor goes silent as the pair walk out of the room. The hallway looked the exact same way it did when Kieran went looking for Anita, the floor seemed cleaner and sparkled a little more then before. The pair approach a door to Kierans left. Kieran then removes his hand from the doctors back before opening the door. As Kieran opens the door the room on the other side come into view, it's identical to the room he was just in apart from the bed in this room has a white horse in it.

"Thanks doc." Kieran says to the doctor before stepping into the room.

"You're welcome, I'm going to leave you two to talk. I'll be in the waiting room if you need me." The doctor says as he heads back down the hallway.

"Hello? Are you the human that wanted to see me?" A squeaky female voice asks.

"Yeah, I'm the human." Kieran answers with a smile.

"I'm Sweetie Belle, nice to meet you." The white horse says with a happy expression.

"I'm Kieran." Kieran replies.

"What did you want to see me about?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"I heard that you had a run in with some bullies." Kieran answers.

"Oh... Yeah..." Sweetie Belle answers sadly.

"If I help you with your bullies will you help me in return?" Kieran asks.

"Help you with what?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"I'm completely alone here, I need some friends. If I help you with your bullies can you help me find some friends?" Kieran asks in return.

"Of course! I know the perfect group of ponies to be your friends." Sweetie Belle answers quickly.

"Do we have a deal?" Kieran asks.

"Yeah!" Sweetie Belle answers excitedly.

"Glad to hear it. How long will you be here for Sweetie Belle?" Kieran asks.

"Until my sister gets here, she has to take me back home so we can talk to the bullies parents." Sweetie Belle explains.

"How about I come back with you? I can talk to the bullies parents." Kieran asks.

"Yeah! Rarity'll get to meet you." Sweetie Belle answers excitedly.

"I'm guess Rarity is your sister." Kieran chuckles.

Sweetie Belle nods her head.

"It'll be great to meet her." Kieran says with a happy smile.

The pair then continue to talk about anything that comes to their minds for an hour before a larger white pony steps in through the door.

"Are you ready to..." The white pony asks before fading into a mumble.

"Hello there, my name is Kieran." Kieran welcomes says to the white pony with a calm expression on his face.

"Erm... Hello there... Erm, Sweetie Belle, dear. I think it's best for us to be heading home now." The white pony says in a posh voice.

"Wait Rarity, Kieran's coming with us." Sweetie Belle says as she slides out of the bed.

"He is?" The white pony asks.

"Yeah, he's going to stop the bullying." Sweetie Belle answers excitedly.

"He is not entering my boutiqe." Rarity says to Sweetie Belle.

"Rarity please, give him a chance." Sweetie Belle asks with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Rarity sighs. "But he better not touch anything."

"I won't, I promise." Kieran says to Rarity.

"Alright, come on then." Rarity says as she leaves the room.

Sweetie Belle then jogs after her with Kieran following shortly behind. 


	4. Chapter 3

As the trio walk through the town Kieran gets plenty of odd looks, most of them of confusion, some of intrigue and one of terror. The dirt road was bumpy and not very comfortable to walk across even with shoes on.

"This place seems pretty... Distanced from everything." Kieran says as he looks around at the surrounding fields and houses.

"Do you think so? I don't know how close the towns and cities are where you come from, but here, all of the towns and cities are pretty spread apart." Sweetie Belle replies.

"Really? Must be both nice and annoying. Nice because of the piece and quiet and yet annoying because trading must be a pain. I mean, I'm guessing you guys don't have cars since you're horses and the roads are all dirt." Kieran thinks out loud.

"Whorse? Sweetie Belle dear, I will NOT have some beast call me a whorse and then be in my boutique." Rarity snaps.

"Woah, woah. I didn't know horse was a bad thing to call someone here." Kieran says in an attempt to calm Rarity down.

"Right." Rarity mumbles before clearing her throat. "Well dear, when you call somepony a 'whorse' you're saying that they... Oh how do I put it... 'sleep around' is how some ponies put it." Rarity explains.

"Oh! A Whore! Right, difference in language. A horse is an animal, similar to what you guys look like. Well, where I'm from the only thing you'd share in common is the whole walking on 4 legs thing." Kieran explains.

As Kieran finishes his sentence a large white circus style building comes into sight.

"Woah, this place looks fancy. What's it used for?" Kieran asks.

"Fancy? I knew it looked high society. Thanks for the compliment." Rarity says with a giggle.

"Compliment? All I said is that the building looks fancy." Kieran says with a confused expression.

"Let me explain, this my dear, is my boutique. The Carousel Boutique." Rarity says with a large genuine smile.

"It's certainly pretty, nice job with the decorations." Kieran says, giving Rarity a thumbs up.

"What are you doing with your... Hoof thing?" Rarity asks.

"It's called a 'thumbs up', it's a way of saying good job, but instead of saying it you can just give someone a thumbs up." Kieran explains.

"Thumbs up... Sounds weird." Sweetie Belle says with a look of confusion.

"It's the same for me whenever you guys say 'everypony' or 'somepony', I'm used to 'everyone' and 'someone'. It's just something I'll have to get used to, same with you guys and the whole hand and finger thing." Kieran points out.

"How long will you be here for? It sounds like you're going to be here for a while." Sweetie Belle asks.

"I'm here as long as my time lasts, then I move onto the next place. Like last time..." Kieran mumbles.

"Like last time? What happened last time?" Rarity asks.

"Sweetie Belle, I need to talk to Rarity for a second, can you to your room until Rarity calls you down?" Kieran asks.

"Aww, but I wanna hear what happened!" Sweetie Belle pouts.

"Please, I'll tell you another time. When I'm ready." Kieran says as he kneels down and ruffles Sweetie Belle's mane.

"Okay, but you have to promise to tell me when you're ready." Sweetie Belle says as she gives Kieran puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah, I promise."

"Okay." Sweetie Belle says before running into the boutique and out of sight.

Kieran and Rarity then walk into the main room of the boutique, Kieran then closes the door and sits on the ground with his back to the door and lets out a sad sigh.

"It doesn't look like a happy memory." Rarity says as she sits next to Kieran.

"The worst memory of my entire life." Kieran whimpers.

"It's okay darling, you don't have to tell me." Rarity says as she pats Kieran on the shoulder.

"I still have to take my shirt off, I need to see if my body has any permenant damage." Kieran says before taking a deep breath.

Kieran then takes off his shirt, revealing his bandaged torso.

"Your entire body?" Rarity asks with a look of worry on her face.

"It looks like the passenger did more to me after I died." Kieran sighs as he grabs one of the bandages.

"You don't have to do this." Rarity says as she rests one of her hooves on top of Kierans hand, stopping him from removing the bandage.

"I need to see if there are any scars. I also said I'd tell you what happened last time, this'll help me explain." Kieran says with a nod of his head.

Rarity then lifts her hoof off of Kieran's hand and waits for him to unwrap his bandages. As the bandages unwravel the colour of the bandages go from a clean white, to a dark red. Rarity lets out a gulp as the bandages covering Kierans torso become thinner and thinner, until they come to the very last layer.

"Are you ready?" Kieran asks.

"Yeah, I guess I'm ready." Rarity answers with a hint of uncertainty.

Kieran then unwraps the last layer of bandages, revealing Kierans body. Five 4cm diameter holes are dotted across Kierans stomach and two 4cm diameter holes sit in his chest, one in the centre and one below his collarbone on his left side. Each hole has skin on the inside, showing that they had healed but a hole still remained, a reminder to Kieran of what happened that day.

"Are those holes normal?" Rarity asks.

"Proof that I died, it also showed me that the fucking passenger shot the rest of the bullets into me." Kieran answers with a sigh.

"I don't mean to be rude, but that's the second time you've said that. You can't have died, you're right here." Rarity points out.

"You ready for the story of how I died?" Kieran asks.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Rarity answers.

Kieran then tells Rarity about his old friend Anita, what they where doing before the attack, about the attack itself and then about him giving his life to protect Anita.

"That's... Awful, I'm sorry you had to go through that." Rarity says with a sad expression on her face.

"That's not even the worst part." Kieran chokes out. "As I'm dieing in Anita's hands... She says... She fucking tells me that she loves me." Kieran says as tears stream down his face.

"Darling, I'm so, so, sorry." Rarity says as she pats Kieran on the shoulder.

"Do you wanna know what she said to me?" Kieran asks.

"If you're okay with telling me, then, yes." Rarity answers.

"Kieran, please, don't leave yet. I had it all planned out. We'd be friends, we'd be together for another year. Then I'd confess to you and you'd accept. We'd have two kids. Little Janeh and, and michael. Please Kieran, do it for Janeh and Michael... Please..." Kieran cries into his hands.

"That's... Awful..." Rarity mumbles.

Kieran then takes a deep breath and calms himself down.

"So... So I'm here until I die, again..." Kieran mumbles. 


	5. Chapter 4

"You can count on me and Sweetie Belle to be here for you while you're still... Alive here." Rarity says with a sad look on her face.

"I'm not smart, I'm not dexterous nor am I that good stitching, but if you have any heavy lifting or you need someone to follow you to hell and back, then you can count on me to be there." Kieran says with a smile as he pats Rarity on the shoulder.

"Normally I wouldn't be too happy with someone touching my coat, but I'm a little too upset to care right now. Are all the people where you came from like that?" Rarity asks.

"Not all of them, just most of them... And as the saying goes, all it takes is most." Kieran answers as he stares at the ceiling.

"I'm glad you're not like them. You give of this weird feeling of reliabilty, you make me trust you without actually doing anything. I like that but it also scares me. Darling, this weird feeling you give off is scary, I barely know you yet, somehow, I feel like I could trust you with everything I care about and It'll be all fine in the end. I trust you entirely but I also don't trust you at all." Rarity says to Kieran who looks away from the ceiling into Rarity's eyes.

"Everyone says the same thing, that I give off this weird feeling of being trustworthy, and, that it only makes them trust me less." Kieran says with a memory filled smile.

"Are you really as trustworthy as the feeling you give says you are? Will everything be fine if I trust you with it?" Rarity asks.

"Rarity, I died because my friend trusted me to protect her and make her happy. While I was alive she was the happiest person I'd ever seen. I died protecting her. I wouldn't be here if I wasn't trustworthy." Kieran explains.

"Yeah... That's true, silly question." Rarity sighs as she leans against Kieran. "Can I trust you to keep Sweetie Belle happy? Can I trust you to make her bullying stop?" Rarity asks.

"You can trust me one hundred percent, I will do everything I can possibly do to make her smile stay for as long as possible." Kieran says as he strokes Rarity's mane.

"I don't like people touching my mane darling, but you? For some reason it's so comforting that I don't want you to stop." Rarity sighs happily.

"Then I won't, not until I have to." Kieran chuckles as he rests his arm on Rarity's shoulder as he strokes her head.

Rarity's eyes flutter closed as she falls asleep against Kieran's collarbone. Sweetie Belle then pokes her head around the corner and looks at Kieran who motions for her to come over.

"She fell asleep?" Sweetie Belle asks in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, she must've been tired. Don't worry Sweetie Belle, I'll stop your bullying." Kieran says with a small smile.

"Thanks, It means a lot to me that you're going to help." Sweetie Belle says with a smile of her own.

"It's fine, it's what I'm here to do." Kieran quitely chuckles.

Sweetie Belle then sits next to Kieran on the other side to Rarity. Kieran then uses his free hand to stroke Sweetie Belle's back.

"That feels so nice." Sweetie Belle moans.

Sweetie Belle then lays down on her belly as Kieran strokes and gently scratches her back. An hour later a knocking sound comes from the door next to them. Kieran and Sweetie Belle then both stand up, Rarity gently falls to the side, still asleep.

"Are you sure you can make it stop?" Sweetie Belle asks with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Of course I can, I'll do whatever it takes." Kieran says with a nod of his head.

Sweetie Belle then nods her head and signals for Kieran to open the door.

Kieran then opens the door and motions for the ponies outside to step back, the ponies move out of the way. Kieran then steps out of the house with Sweetie Belle at his feet.

Three ponies stand in front of Kieran and Sweetie Belle. One of them is a small pink pony with a purple and white mane with a tiara sat atop of it, one is a pink pony with a dark purple mane and the last pony is a biege pony with black slicked back hair. The trio gave off a feeling of being rich and self-serving.

"You have one freaky pet blank flank." The small pink pony giggles.

"Wow... I can already see what the problem is." Kieran says with a straight face.

"It can talk?" The beige pony asks.

"Yeah, I can. I can do more then talk, for example, I know exactly why your child is the way she is. I've seen it so many times I've lost count." Kieran sighs.

"What's the problem then? Because we don't have one, unlike Sweetie Belle who has a lot of problems getting her cutie mark." The small pink pony laughs.

The larger pinker pony joins in with the laughing while the beige pony just stands there with a look of interest on his face.

"Can I ask you a question?" Kieran asks the small pink pony.

"If you must." The small pink pony snorts.

"Are you lonely when you're at your home?" Kieran asks.

"Am I lonely?" The small pink pony asks back.

"Yes, do you feel lonely when you're at home?" Kieran asks.

The small pink pony looks up at her parents before nodding her head.

"Yes, a little." The small pink pony mumbles.

"Does your Mum only talk to you when she wants you to do something?" Kieran asks.

"Y-Yes." The small pink pony whimpers.

"Is your Dad always out at work?" Kieran asks.

"Y-Y-Yes..." The small pink pony chokes out.

"That's enough, how dare you ask these slanderous questions." The taller pink pony growls.

"Do you feel loved?" Kieran asks.

"No." The small pink pony sniffles as a tear streaks down her cheek. "I never did..."

Kieran then sits on the floor and holds out his arms, offering a hug. The small pink pony then slowly steps over to Kieran and rests her head under his chin. Kieran then wraps his arms around the small pink pony and holds her in a hug.

"This... feels nice..." The small pink pony sniffles.

"Honey! Stop him!" The larger pink pony shouts.

The biege pony then steps forward only to be stopped by a glare from Kieran.

"I'm doing your job for you, I'm giving your daughter some of the love you refuse to give." Kieran growls.

"I've bought her everything she could ever want!" The biege pony shouts angrily.

"She doesn't need any of that, what she needs is someone to hold her, someone to listen to her about how her day went and someone to tell her she did something right or wrong. You'd never give her this because you're so focused on your money and social standing that you're even willing to forget your child in the process." Kieran says as he strokes the small pink ponies mane.

"Diamond, we are out of here." The large pink pony growls.

"No, I want to stay..." The small pink pony chokes out.

"Diamond Tiara WE ARE GOING NOW!" The large pink pony screams.

"NO!" The small pink pony screams back as she wraps her forelegs around Kierans stomach.

"Ungrateful little filly, Fine! Stay with the freak. You're no daughter of mine! You never were!" The large pink pony shouts.

"She's our child Spoilt, we can't leave her." The biege pony butts in.

"No she isn't." The larger pink pony snorts as she walks away from the boutique.

The biege pony then looks down at the small pony before following the larger pink pony away.

"Why aren't you going with your parents?" Kieran asks the small pony in his arms.

"You heard her, I was never their daughter." The small pony whimpers.

"What's your name sweetie?" Kieran asks.

"My name's Diamond Tiara..." The small pony answers.

"Well Diamond Tiara, I never meant for this to happen." Kieran says as he rubs the back of her neck.

"You helped me see what my family really thought, you may not have meant for this to happen but you still helped me to see why I was so mean to others." Diamond Tiara sniffles.

"I've been awake for less then a day and I've already broken up a family, I suck at helping." Kieran groans. "Sweetie Belle, do you mind if Diamond Tiara stays with you for now? Just until I get something sorted." Kieran asks.

"If she promises not to bully me or my friends anymore then I guess she can stay." Sweetie Belle answers.

"Good, how many rooms do you have in there anyway?" Kieran asks.

"Three." Sweetie Belle quickly answers.

"Right, not the first time I've had this problem. I have the solution so no need to worry there. Sweetie Belle, you go wake up Rarity and I'll explain everything to her." Kieran says with a happy smile.

"Okay." Sweetie Belle says as she walks back into the boutique.

Kieran then gently scratches behind Diamond Tiara's ears who lets out a purr like noise in response. 


	6. Chapter 5

"You seem awfully calm for someone who just had a filly thrusted onto them." Rarity points out.

"That's because I expect them to come back within a week." Kieran answers.

"I guess I could see that, you should still be worried that they might not come back." Rarity points out.

"Whatever happens everything will be fine in the end." Kieran says with a smile.

Rarity sighs before smiling back.

"I guess I should go and get these two something to eat then." Rarity says as she heads into the kitchen.

Kieran then walks over to the two fillies who are talking and getting to know each other better.

"Are you girls getting along?" Kieran asks as he kneels down next to the pair.

"Yeah! I never knew how nice it would be to more then one friend." Diamond Tiara answers as she wraps her forelegs around Kierans legs.

Kieran then chuckles and ruffles Diamiond Tiaras mane.

"I'm happy to hear it." Kieran says with a happy smile.

"Da-Kieran, can i have a hug?" Diamond Tiara asks.

"Of course you can." Kieran answers as he picks her up and wraps his arms around her.

Sweetie Belle sits in front of the hugging pair and smiles happily, her new friend finally being shown love.

"Kieran... I wish you where my dad..." Diamond Tiara mumbles.

Kieran wordlessly tightens the hug around Diamond Tiara, holding her agianst him.

"If you where my daughter then I'd have only let you down." Kieran mumbles to Diamond Tiara as pets her mane.

"No you wouldn't have, all I ever wanted is to be loved." Diamond Tiara says as she looks up into Kierans eyes.

"I was forcibly pulled from where I used to live, I'd never have been there for you if you where my daughter." Kieran explains.

"But Da-Kieran! Now's your chance, I want you to be my dad." Diamond Tiara sniffles as she wraps her forelegs around Kierans chest and buries her face into his chest.

"Sweetie, your parents are probably going to be coming back for you, I can't be your dad." Kieran explains as he scratches behind her ear.

"I don't want to go back... I want to be with you..." Diamond Tiara sniffles.

"There's one very important thing you need to learn, life very rarely goes how you want it to, you just have to take what it throws at you and push through it. You may hate your parents, but when you grow older you'll know how not to treat your daughter or son." Kieran explains.

"What if you adopted me? I could be your daughter! And, and you could be my dad!" Diamond Tiara begs.

"If your parents don't come back within a week, then I'll adopt you. Okay? I brought you into this mess so I'll have to take responsibility." Kierans answers.

"Can I call you Dad? Just until the week ends?" Diamond Tiara asks with a sniffle.

"Yeah, that's okay." Kieran answers as he pets her head.

"Can I ask a question really quick?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"Sure, ask away." Kieran answers.

"How did you know that about Diamond Tiara? How did you know about her parents being like that I mean." Sweetie Belle asks.

"I spent a lot of time around rich people back where I came from. If they're bullying people then there's two possible reasons why. Parents don't show them affection or they're just rotten apples. I took the fifty fifty on it and got it right, it also helped that I knew exactly when I saw their facial expressions. The Dad looked like he was in a rush and the Mom looked like she'd rather be anywhere else." Kieran explains.

"Huh, I never really took their looks into consideration." Sweetie Belle mumbles.

"Not many people do, it's reading people's faces that makes someone like me seem smarter then I actualy am." Kieran chuckles.

"D-Dad?" Diamond Tiara asks nervously.

"Yes, sweetie?" Kieran asks in return.

"Nothing, I just wanted to say it and have you answer..." Diamond Tiara mumbles.

"You don't seem as confident here as you do at school." Sweetie Belle points out.

"I'm only like that because my Mom made me act like that... I'm not really that confident." Diamond Tiara answers. "Sweetie Belle, can you tell the crusaders that I'm sorry and that I want to start over?"

"Yeah, I'll tell the others." Sweetie Belle answers.

"Thanks, for everything. Thank you Dad for showing me what I should've seen from the start and thank you Sweetie Belle for forgiving me for everything I've done." Diamond Tiara says with her head held low.

"It's okay, everyone should have a chance at a fresh start." Sweetie Belle says as she smiles at Diamond Tiara.

"Yeah, a fresh start." Kieran sighs.

"Are you okay Kieran?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Kieran answers with a nod of with a nod of his head.

"Girls! Dinners ready!" Rarity shouts from the kitchen.

Sweetie Belle then runs into the kitchen, Kieran then lets go of Diamond Tiara and waits for her to run after Sweetie Belle.

"Can I eat it on your lap?" Diamond Tiara asks.

"Sure, go get your food, I'll be sat here waiting for you." Kieran answers as he pets her head.

Diamond Tiara then runs after Sweetie Belle and into the kitchen.

Kieran lets out a sigh and flops onto his back.

"A daughter... I always wanted one. I don't know if it's bad or not but deep inside I don't want her parents to come back. No, that sounds bad." Kieran mumbles to himself.

Kieran lets out another sigh and rubs his face with his hands. Kieran moves his hands and watches the two fillies leave the kitchen with the two plates floating behind them.

"Magic, huh. I should've expected something like that I guess." Kieran chuckles.

Rarity then follows behind with two more plates, all four of the plates have a blue glow around them.

"I made us all something to eat." Rarity says as she floats Kierans food over to him.

"Oh, thanks. You didn't have to." Kieran says with a happy smile.

"Ah, ah. I'll have none of this 'You didn't have to'." Rarity giggles. "Call it a thanks for what you've done for us. You haven't even been here for a day and already changed our lives for the better."

"I guess I can't turn your offer down." Kieran chuckles.

Kieran then sits up and places the plate next to him. Diamond Tiara then runs over to Kieran and sits on his lap.

"Are you eating there?" Rarity asks.

"Yeah, Dad said it was okay." Diamond Tiara answers.

"Dad?" Rarity asks.

"Yeah, he said I could call him that until I have to go." Diamond Tiara answers.

Rarity smiles happily and whispers something to Sweetie Belle before her and Sweetie Belle move and sit next to Kieran.

"Let's all sit down here then." Rarity says happily.

On everyone's plate sits a single sandwich and small side of daffodils.

"What's in the sandwiches Rarity?" Kieran asks.

"It's a daffodil sandwich with a side of Daffodils." Rarity answers as she floats over a napkin and dabs at her face with it.

"Daffodils?" Kieran asks.

"Yes, homemade daffodil sandwiches." Rarity answers.

"I don't want to upset you or anything but humans can't eat daffodils." Kieran explains.

"Really?" Rarity asks. 


	7. Chapter 6

"Kieran it's been 5 days, I don't know how you're still calm about all of this." Rarity sighs as she sits next to Kieran.

"I'm still calm because there's no point in getting stressed about something out of my control." Kieran explains.

Diamond Tiara nuzzles herself against Kierans stomach.

"What day is it today Rarity?" Kieran asks.

"It's friday." Rarity answers.

"Okay. Diamond, sweetie. How do you feel about going to the mayor today?" Kieran asks.

"What are we going there for?" Diamond Tiara asks.

"I think we've waited long enough. We gave your parents a chance and they decided not to come back. Today's going to be the day I adopt you." Kieran answers as he pets mane.

"R-Really? You're going to be my dad for real?" Diamond Tiara asks excitedly.

"Yeah, today, I'm going to actually do something with myself. I'm going to get myself an amazing new daughter and a job to support her." Kieran answers.

"Y-You think I'm an amazing daughter?" Diamond Tiara asks.

"Yeah, you're my amazing little girl." Kieran says with a happy smile.

Diamond Tiara buries her head into Kierans chest and sniffles.

"You're a really good father to her, she isn't even yours and yet you're treating her like she is, you're a really nice guy Kieran." Rarity says with a smile.

"I'm not a nice guy Rarity, I split up her family. I'm only taking responsibility for my screw ups." Kieran sighs.

"You need to let that go darling, you didn't intend for that to happen, but it did, you need to stop beating yourself up over it." Rarity says as she rubs Kierans arm with her hoof.

"Yeah, that's true." Kieran sighs. "Diamond, are you ready to head out?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Diamond Tiara answers.

Diamond Tiara then jumps off of Kierans lap and onto the floor.

"I know you'll make a great dad to her." Rarity stops Kieran with her hoof.

"I'll try my hardest to be the best father I can." Kieran says with a nod.

Kieran then leaves the house with Diamond Tiara in tow.

"Dad, do you actually want me or are you only adopting me because you feel you need to?" Diamond Tiara asks.

"Honestly sweetie, after I decided to give them a week I was secretly hoping that they wouldn't come back. I always wanted a daughter, after today, you're going to be my daughter. My precious little diamond." Kieran answers.

"I've never been so happy before, being rich gave me everything I wanted but not what I needed. Turns out that I didn't need money, I needed some to care about me." Diamond Tiara says with a happy smile.

"I promise that I'll always care about you." Kieran says as he ruffles Diamond Tiara's mane.

Diamond Tiara nuzzles Kieran's hand.

The pair walk through the streets, the other ponies giving them odd looks as the pair make their way towards the mayors office. As the pair approach the town hall, a purple pony stops the pair.

"Hi, my name's Twilight Sparkle. Do you think you could answer a few questions for me?" The purple pony asks.

"If you wait out here then I'll answer your questions, I just need to go see the mayor." Kieran answers.

"Oh, okay, well I'll be waiting out here for you." The purple pony says as she sits down and writes something down in a notebook.

Diamond Tiara then runs into the mayor's office.

"Oh shit, gotta go." Kieran says as he runs after Diamond Tiara.

Diamond Tiara runs up to a large wooden door and knocks on it with one of her hooves.

"Diamond! Don't run off." Kieran sternly glares at Diamond Tiara.

"S-Sorry Dad, I got too excited and couldn't wait anymore." Diamond Tiara mumbles sadly.

"It's alright, I'll let you off this time." Kieran says as he ruffles Diamond Tiara's mane.

The wooden door opens and a beige mare is stood on the other side.

"Hello?" THe beige mare asks as she answers the door.

"Hi, my name's Kieran. I was wondering if this is the place to go if I want to adopt a child." Kieran answers.

"Erm, yeah, this is the right place. How can I help you?" The beige pony asks.

"I want to adopt this little filly." Kieran answers.

"Right... May I ask what happened to her parents?" The beige mare asks.

"They abandoned her." Kieran answers.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Come in, we have some paperwork for you to do." The beige mae says as she gestures for the pair to enter the room.

The pair enter the room, both filled with happiness and excitement about their future together.

========= 4 Hours Later =========

"Diamond, sweetie, you head back to the boutique. I need to talk to the purple pony outside." Kieran says as the pair leave the mayor's office.

"Okay, I'll see you later... Dad." Diamond Tiara says excitedly.

Diamond Tiara then runs out of the building and back towards the boutique. Kieran then follows Diamond Tiara out of the building, but instead of heading back to the boutique he walks over to the purple pony who's watching two butterflies dance in the breeze.

"You wanted to ask some questions?" Kieran asks as she approaches the purple pony.

"Yeah, like I said, my name's Twilight Sparkle, nice to meet you." The purple pony says as she holds out her hoof.

"Kieran." Kieran says as he grabs Twilight Sparkle's hoof and shakes it.

"Are you here to answer my questions?" Twilight Sparkle asks.

"Yeah, I'll answer whatever questions you have." Kieran answers.

"Okay, first question. What are you?" Twilight Sparkle asks as she readies her pencil and notepad.

"I'm a human, male, caucasian, 21 years old and straight." Kieran answers.

"Wow, I just wanted to know what you where but I'll gladly take the extra information." Twilight Sparkle says as she writes Kieran's answer. "Okay, well I need to know your measurements."

"I'm 6ft 2in tall, 2ft 6in wide. My genitalia is 5in long and 2in wide unerect and 7 in long and 3in wide when erect." Kieran answers.

"I d-didn't want to know that b-but I guess I asked for measurements." Twilight Sparkle blushes heavily. "Okay... What would you say is your most prominent trait?" Twilight Sparkle asks.

"My loyalty." Kieran answers.

"Thank you for answering my questions, do you have any questions for me before I go?" Twilight Sparkle asks.

"Any idea where I could get a job?" Kieran asks.

"I know somepony looking for some helping hooves, her name's AppleJack, she works and lives at the farm down that road." Twilight Sparkle answers as she points to a road that leads to a large barn in the distance.

"Got it, thanks." Kieran says with a nod of his head.

Kieran then heads down the road towards the barn. 


	8. Chapter 7

"What can I do fer ya today?" An orange mare with a yellow mane asks.

"I heard that you're looking for some help on the farm." Kieran answers.

"That's right, we're lookin' fer a big strong hoof ta help us pull some of the carts after they've been filled." The orange pony explains.

"I'm big and strong. That's about it really, I'm not much else." Kieran says to the pony.

"How strong are we talkin'?" The orange pony asks.

"I can move a tonne in one move without any assistance from wheels." Keiran answers.

"I'd say I wouldn't believe ya, but I can tell you're tellin' the truth. If we load up a cart with a tonnes worth of apples you'd be able to move 'em?" The orange pony asks.

"Yes." Kieran answers.

"Right, well, looks like we got ourselves a new farmhand." The orange pony says as she holds her hoof out.

"Glad to hear it." Kieran says with a smile as he grabs the mare's hoof and shakes it.

The mare then snatches her hand away from Kieran and gives him a grossed out look.

"Erm, let's just, how about Big Mac shows you around?" The orange pony nervously laughs.

"It's fine to be grossed out by me, I won't hold it against you." Kieran says to the nervous mare.

"Well, erm, ya know, I'm not used ta seeing something like you is all." The orange mare explains.

"It's fine, like I said, I'm not gonna hold it against you." Kieran chuckles.

"Thanks." The orange mare mumbles.

"Right, so where's Big Mac?" Kieran asks.

"I'll go get him fer ya." The orange mare says as she walks out of the barn.

A cold shiver goes down Kieran's spine.

"Big mistake." Kierans mumbles to himself.

Kieran then turns around and leaves the barn and starts to walk towards the town.

"Hey! Where are ya goin'?" The orange mare from before asks as she sprints up to him.

The mare quickly catches up and slows down to a slow walk

"Someone is making my daughter sad, I'm going to teach them a lesson." Kieran answers.

"Yer daughter? Wait, how do yer know yer daughters sad?" The orange mare asks.

"It's a gut feeling, and my guts never been wrong about this." Kieran answers.

"Right, I better come with ya then, I'm not okay with someone making a kid sad." The orange mare sighs.

"I won't need your help but you're welcome to watch." Keiran says as he speeds up into a jog.

The orange mare then picks up speed to match Kierans.

"What's ya daughters name?" The orange mare asks.

"Diamond, Diamond Tiara." Kieran answers.

"Wait, Diamond Tiara? But she's a pony." The orange mare points out.

"She's not my biological daughter, she's my adopted daughter. Not that it matters, she's still my daughter." Kieran explains.

"A little weird but I can see that she means a lot to ya." The orange mare says.

The pair then enter the town, Kieran leads the pair towards the boutique.

"We're going ta the boutique?" The orange mare asks.

"Yes, I'm going to ask a friend if she know's where Diamond is." Kieran answers.

Kieran then steps up to the front door and opens it.

"A customer!" An excited voice giggles as the sound of cloth being moved and ripped can be heard. "Come right in! I have a new ensemble on sale!"

"Rarity! Where's Diamond?" Kieran asks.

"Kieran?" Rarity asks as she steps round a corner.

"Yes, it's me. I need to know where Diamond is." Kieran answers.

"She's over at the apple family house with Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom." Rarity answers.

"Oh fuck me." Kieran groans.

"Is something wrong?" Rarity asks.

"Someone is bullying her, I can feel it." Kieran answers.

"I feel like that's happening all the time, it's just a worry everyone who raises a child feels Kieran." Rarity explains.

"My gut feelings never been wrong." Kieran growls.

"Okay, okay. Let's go check out AppleJack's farm I guess." Rarity sighs and walks over to Kieran.

The trio walked back to the farm and towards a treehouse near the back of the orchard.

"Daddy!" A voice cries out.

Kieran bursts into a sprint up to the treehouse.

"Cry for Daddy all you want, he'll never come." A male voice laughs.

"How sure of you are that?" Kieran asks as he steps around the tree and sees Diamond Tiara crying with her face pressed against the crotch of an adult stallion.

"DADDY!" Diamond cries as she tries to crawl to Kieran.

"Oh no you don't, I'm gonna beat up this freak then we'll get back to our fun." The stallion chuckles as he slaps Diamond Tiara to the floor.

"You tried to rape my daughter?" Kieran asks.

"Tried? After I beat you to a pulp I'm going to do it." The stallion smirks.

"What's your name?" Kieran asks.

"My name doesn't matter to you freak. You won't be able to remember it after I beat you down anyway." The stallion grunts as he tries to kick Kieran.

Kieran catches the stallions legs.

"You're pathetic, you tried to rape a filly then start a fight. How desperate are you to be beaten to death by me?" Kieran asks.

"Buck you!" The stallion shouts as he tries to struggle free.

"When I'm done you won't be able to 'buck' anything." Kieran says with an emotionless expression plastered across his face.

Kieran kicks the stallions balls with all of his strength, the stallion pukes as the force delivered to his crotch was enough to force a reaction from his body. Kieran then places the right leg of the stallion over his knee before snapping it over his knee like a twig. The stallion lets out a scream of pain.

"Now for the finale." Kieran smirks.

Kieran then grabs the stallions other leg and breaks it over his knee, before bending the end of his broken leg and shoving it up the stallions ass. The stallion cries as the pain flowing through his body causes him to slowly pass out.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Kieran asks as he picks up Diamond and hugs her.

"Daddy!" Diamond Tiara cries into his shoulder.

"I'm here sweetie, the bad guy can't hurt you anymore." Kieran says as he hold her to his chest and strokes her mane. 


	9. Chapter 8

"You never distrust my gut Rarity, not when it comes to friends or family." Kieran huffs angrily.

"I'm sorry darling, really I am. I had no idea you had something like this." Rarity panics.

"It's okay, just trust me next time. I don't want to lose anyone again." Kieran sighs.

"Where's Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom?" Rarity asks.

"There were two other ponies, they took them." Diamond Tiara sniffles.

"What did they look like sweetie?" Kieran asks Diamond Tiara.

"One was a white stallion with a blonde mane, he looked rich and gave me a really mean look and the other pony was my mother." Diamond sniffles out.

"Did the rich white stallion wear a tuxedo?" Rarity asks.

"Uh huh." Diamond Tiara sniffles.

"I know who that is Kieran." Rarity says with a rush of energy.

"Who is it?" Kieran asks as he stands up with Diamond Tiara held against his chest.

"His name is Blueblood and he lives up at Canterlot, if we get to Twilight Sparkle then we can get Celestia here and get Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom back." Rarity says as she sprints past Kieran and back towards the town.

"Blueblood. You have one hell of a problem heading your way." Kieran smirks as he sprints after Rarity.

The trio approach a large tree with a house built into it.

"She lives in a tree? I like this mare already."Kieran chuckles.

Rarity hastily knocks on the door to the tree.

"Coming!" A familiar voice shouts from within the tree.

The trio wait in silence as the sound of hoofsteps can be heard. The door opens and reveals the purple mare from earlier.

"Girls? I don't remember having anything planned for today." Twilight Sparkle says as she floats over a diary.

"We need your help Twilight. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom have been foalnapped." Rarity explains.

"Oh my, you guys better come in quick then." Twilight says as she opens the door enough for everyone to get in.

"We know who took 'em but we need to see Celestia to get them back." AppleJack says to Twilight as she enters the tree.

"Celestia? I can go write a letter now if you want." Twilight offers.

"Yes, please." Rarity answers.

Twilight rushes over to a desk next to a pile of paper and starts writing a letter.

"You guys use letters? That could take days to get to her, we don't even know if we have that kind of time." Kieran points out.

"Days? Spikey can get it there in seconds." Rarity explains.

"Spikey? Is that her pet?" Kieran asks.

"Not her pet, her assistant. He's like a son to her." Rarity explains.

"Got it, so, how's he gonna get it there in seconds?" Kieran asks.

"Wait and see." AppleJack answers.

"Spike! I need you to send a letter to Celestia for me!" Twilight shouts.

A few seconds later a small purple lizard runs into the room on it's hind legs, like a human.

"I'm here, do you need it sending now?" The small purple lizard asks.

"Yes please." Twilight answers as she hands the lizard the paper.

The small purple lizard then breathes fire onto the piece of paper, burning it and turning it into ash.

"Right... How does that help us?" Kieran asks.

"It's a special kind of sending a letter, he breathes fire onto it and it burns and gets sent to Celestia." Rarity explains.

"Most of that went right over my head, so it's just his way of teleporting it right?" Kieran asks.

"Yes." Rarity answers.

"How long do you think it'll be before she gets here?" Kieran asks Twilight Sparkle.

"I'm already here." A motherly voice giggles behind Kieran.

"Jesus, you guys love coming out of nowhere and scaring people." Kieran asks as turns towards the voice and takes a step back.

A tall white mare stands in front of Kieran with a smile.

"We all have our mischievous sides." The tall mare giggles.

"Celestia, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle have been foalnapped." Rarity says as she runs up to the tall white mare.

"Do you have any idea who could've done this?" The tall white mare asks.

"Well, it's complicated..." Rarity mumbles.

"Blueblood, he took the girls, his friend tried to touch my daughter but he quickly stopped." Kieran answers.

"Blueblood? That doesn't sound like him." The tall white mare says with a confused look.

"I normally have people introduce themselves before I start using their names, but right now? I don't have the fucking time to ask. Celestia, Blueblood has kidnapped two fillies!" Kieran shouts at her.

"There's no need to shouts, if you feel that confident that it's true then I can take you to him if you want." Celestia offers.

"Yeah, we do want you to." Kieran answers. 


	10. Chapter 9

"I see that you're very adimant about seeing Blueblood." Celestia sighs.

"Stop wasting my time, take us there or don't. Either you take me there or I walk there myself." Kieran growls.

"Very well, I might as well take you there myself." Celestia groans.

"Good, I'm ready. Are any of you coming with me?" Kieran asks.

"As much as I hate the idea of leaving it up to you I feel like I can trust you. So I'll be staying." Rarity answers.

"Ah'm in the same boat as her, it's all on you. If you don't bring 'em back we're gonna give you one hell of a whoopin'." AppleJack says with a glare.

"Don't worry, I'll even bring back a gift or two." Kieran chuckles.

"Are you ready?" Celestia asks.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Kieran answers in an angry tone.

Celestia's horn starts to glow a golden hue and after a few seconds a bright flash of light blinds everyone in the room.

"Like a fucking flashbang." Kieran groans as he rubs at his closed eyes.

"I do have to say, your attitude is certainly... Abrasive." Celestia says with an annoyed look on her face.

"I'm only nice to my friends, my friends get treated like VIP's while my enemies get beat to death in the alley next door." Kieran answers with a smirk.

"So you're a 'bouncer'?" Celestia asks.

"No, I'm just protective over my friends. I just thought that using the bouncer thing would sound good." Kieran shrugs.

"You're a strange creature." Celestia mumbles.

"You think that's strange? I died in my world and wake up in this place, I can barely eat any of the food served here and I'm too tall for all the doors." Kieran explains.

"Too tall?" Celestia asks.

"From what I've seen your average pony is about 3' 5.5" tall, I'm 6' 1", the average door is about 5' tall. I'm too tall for your doors." Kieran explains.

"I could see how that's an issue." Celestia mumbles.

"Where can I find Blueblood?" Kieran asks.

"To your left and at the end of the corridor." Celestia answers.

"Good, be ready for me to get back, I want to get these fillies back to their carers as quickly as possible." Kieran says as he readies himself.

Kieran then runs down the corridor towards a large wooden door with sharps carved into the wood.

"You done fucked up!" Keiran shouts as he charges through the door and into the room.

The room is a bedroom, a large white, marble bedroom. In the centre of the bedroom sits a bed, on the bed sit a large white stallion with a tuxedo on his front, next to him sit Sweetie Belle and a small yellow filly with red hair, the pair are wearing a tight fitting pair of white panties and are silently crying.

"Who are you?" The white stallion asks.

"Are you Blueblood?" Kieran asks ignoring the stallions question.

"Who's asking?" The white stallion asks in return.

"KIERAN!" Sweetie Belle cries as she jumps off the bed and into Kierans chest.

Kieran catches her in his hands and gives her a gentle hug.

"The guy who's about to stomp your lights out that's who." Kieran says as he lowers Sweetie Belle to the floor.

"The guards will be here before you can even touch me." The white stallion chuckles.

Kieran charges the bed and grabs the white stallions muzzle with his hand.

"Your guards are pretty slow." Kieran winks.

The white stallions eyes go wide.

"I'm gonna take you for a ride you'll never forget." Kieran chuckles.

Kieran turns so that he's facing away from the white stallion before throwing the stallion over his shoulder and into the wall with enough force to make cracks snake from where the stallion hit the wall.

"D-Don't hurt me! You can have them back! Just don't hurt me!" The white stallion pleads.

Kieran runs towards the white stallion who's still pressed against the wall and kicks his head into the wall using the momentum he gained from his run. The stallions head goes straight through the wall with a sickening crunch.

"Should I continue? Or are you finished?" Kieran asks.

"I'm finished." The white stallion groans.

"Now why would you lie to me like that? You're still talking, that's not finished. You don't get to leave the table until you've finished your meal, you've only had the meat, time for the vegetables." Kieran chuckles as he kicks white stallions's balls with all of his strength.

The white stallion can be heard retching through the hole in the wall.

"I bet your kids, kids, kids, kids will feel that one." Kieran chuckles as slaps the white stallions back.

"Kieran... You came to get us." Sweetie Belle sniffles.

"Of course I did, I never leave a friend behind." Kieran says as he squats down and ruffles her mane.

"Can we go home now?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"Yeah, let's get back." Kieran smiles.

Kieran then picks up the yellow filly and carries both Sweetie Belle and the yellow filly back to Celestia.

"He did take them... He'll get the appropriate punishment, you can trust me on that." Celestia says as she steps over to the trio.

"I've already taught him a lesson he'll never forget, let's just get these fillies back to where they belong." Kieran growls.

Celestia glares at Kieran before falling silent. Celestia then teleports the trio back.

Rarity and AppleJack snatch the fillies out of Kierans hands and tightly hug them.

"Hey Celestia." Kieran says.

"Yes?" Celestia asks.

"Fuck you, bitch." Kieran says with a wink.

Celestia gives him a look of confusion before teleporting away.

"Thanks Kieran, I owe you so much." Rarity sniffles.

"It's fine, you owe me nothing." Kieran chuckles. "Also, like I said I'd give you a gift."

"You did?" Rarity asks.

"Yeah, I kicked him so hard in the baby makers that he won't be reproducing anytime soon." Kieran laughs.

Rarity winces at the idea.

"Right, well, let's get the girls out of these outfits and back home where they can rest." AppleJack says as she helps Apple Bloom out of the white panties.

Rarity does the same for Sweetie Belle.

"Where's Diamond?" Kieran asks.

"She's back at mah farm with Big Mac." AppleJack answers.

"Let's head there first then." Kieran says. 


	11. Chapter 10

"Thank ya Kieran, we owe ya a lot fer getting our Apple Bloom back." AppleJack says with a happy smile.

"You owe me nothing, no one offered me anything when I went to get them so I don't expect anything in return." Kieran smirks as he pats AppleJack on the shoulder.

"I'll pay ya back whether ya like it or not." AppleJack says with a pout.

"How is Apple Bloom? I haven't her since the incident." Kieran asks.

"She's still shook up, she's become really nervous about going anywhere." AppleJack sadly sighs.

"Want me to walk with the girls to school and pick them up? Ya know, until they get better?" Kieran asks.

"You've done enough for us Kieran, I don't feel I'd ever be able ta make it up to ya." AppleJack answers dismissively.

"I have a way you could pay me back." Kieran says as he squats down to AppleJack's height.

"Hmm?" AppleJack hums.

"You can pay me back by being my friend, that's enough payment for what I've done and everything I do in the future." Kieran smirks.

"Ya have yerself a deal." AppleJack smiles.

"You mind if I go see Apple Bloom? I wanna make sure she's doing well." Kieran asks.

"Go for it, she's in her bedroom, the last door upstairs." AppleJack explains.

Kieran nods his head before heading to Apple Bloom's bedroom.

*Knock* *knock*

"Come in." A quiet muffled voice whimpers.

Kieran then steps into her bedroom and sees Apple Bloom sat on her bed holding her pillow against her body.

"Are you okay?" Kieran asks.

"Kieran?" Apple Bloom asks with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Yeah, it's me." Kieran quietly answers as he steps up to Apple Bloom's bed.

Apple Bloom then peeks her head over the top of her pillow and looks at Kieran with both a look of excitement and sadness.

"What's wrong?" Kieran asks as he sits at the end of her bed.

"I'm really stressed, I can't stop being scared that he's gonna come back for me." Apple Bloom answers with a sniffle.

"I know a way that might help you calm down a bit." Kieran says as he pats his lap.

"You want me to sit on your lap?" Apple Bloom asks.

"Hmm? No, no. I was patting some dust from my hands that I got from your door handle. I wanted you to lay down on your stomach." Kieran explains.

"O-Okay." Apple Bloom mumbles nervously.

Apple Bloom pushes the pillow back into place before lying next to Kieran.

"I learnt how to give massages, I used to give them to an old friend of mine. I can give you one if you want, it'll make you feel less stressed." Kieran says with a calming smile.

"Okay." Apple Bloom mumbles her answer.

Kieran then smiles before starting to massage her. Apple Bloom starts purring happily as her stress is massaged out of her.

"This feels so good." Apple Bloom moans.

"I'm glad you think so." Kieran chuckles.

Apple Bloom lets out a yawn before nuzzling her mattress. Kieran smiles happily and starts to stroke her mane.

"Burn me alive, if you feel that's justified." Kieran sings to himself.

Kieran then starts to mumble the rest of the song to himself, with a sad smile on his face.

"Kieran?" Apple Bloom mumbles.

"Hmm?" Kieran mumbles.

"Can you walk me to school tomorrow? I'm scared..." Apple Bloom mumbles.

"I'll walk you there whenever you want." Kieran answers.

Apple Bloom turns her head to look at Kieran before turning her head back to the mattress.

"Whenever I want?" Apple Bloom asks.

"Yeah, whenever you want." Kieran answers with a chuckle.

"What if I asked you to do it everyday?" Apple Bloom asks.

"Then I'd do it everyday." Kieran smirks.

"Wouldn't it be annoying to have to do it everyday?" Apple Bloom asks.

"Not at all, I've done a lot more for friends, this is no problem at all." Kieran answers.

"Thanks Kieran, for being so nice to me." Apple Bloom mumbles.

"No need to thank me, you're my friend. I'd do anything for a friend." Kieran says as he pats Apple Blooms back.

Kieran then stands up off of the bed and stretches.

"If you ever need anything Apple Bloom then just ask, I'll be there, all you have to do is just say my name and no matter where you are I'll be there." Kieran says with a groan as he stretches his legs.

"Thanks Kieran." Apple Bloom says as she sits up on the bed.

"I'll be helping AppleJack with the farm for a few hours so if you need me I'll be with them." Kieran says as he leaves the room.

Apple Bloom jumps off of the bed and follows Kieran out of the room.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Apple Bloom asks.

"Not at all." Kieran answers. 


	12. Chapter 11

Kieran walks out of the Apple family house with Apple Bloom sat happily on his shoulders.

"You ready to move some apples?" Kieran asks.

"Yeah!" Apple Bloom answers excitedly.

"I've never heard ya be so excited to work." AppleJack giggles.

"Well... I... wanted... to... work with Kieran..." Apple Bloom mumbles nervously.

"I'm excited to be working with you too Apple Bloom." Kieran says as he pats Apple Bloom's hoof.

Apple Bloom can feel her chest tightening and her face heating up.

"Kieran do you mind if I have a quick talk with Apple Bloom?" AppleJack asks.

"Sure, I'll start moving the apples." Kieran answers as he lowers Apple Bloom to the ground.

AppleJack waits for Kieran to be out of hearing distance before turning to Apple Bloom.

"I know that face Apple Bloom, I had it one time myself. Apple Bloom, you like him don't ya?" AppleJack asks.

"A little." Apple Bloom nervously answers.

"You're only like that now because he's saved you from Blueblood and he's been nice to us. After a while you'll probably stop liking him. Don't chase your crush until you know you like him." AppleJack says with a straight face.

"But you like him too!" Apple Bloom protests.

"H-How do you know that?" AppleJack asks nervously.

"You look at him the same way I do." Apple Bloom answers.

AppleJack sighs before resting a hoof on Apple Blooms shoulder.

"I only feel that way because of what he's done for us, I don't know if I actually like him yet, otherwise I would've acted by now." AppleJack explains.

"Maybe you're right, maybe I should wait a little." Apple Bloom mumbles as she watches Kieran walk towards the orchard.

"I sure hope Daddy made something nice for lunch." Diamond Tiara giggles through a cloth in her mouth as she sits down on the grass under a tree and stares at the sky. "He always tries but he's always a little off."

Diamond Tiara then lowers a lunch that Kieran made for her that he had wrapped in a cloth to keep it clean and easier to carry.

"Mind if I join you?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"Hmm? Sure!" Diamond Tiara answers excitedly.

"Is this where you've been eating lunch since Kieran adopted you?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"Yeah, I really like sitting under this tree and thinking through my day and what I'll get to do with Daddy when he finishes work." Diamond Tiara answers as she unwraps her lunch.

"Kieran really has been a great pony to be around hasn't he?" Sweetie Belle smiles.

"Yeah! Daddy's the best." Diamond Tiara answers happily.

"What did he make you for your lunch?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"He made a Daisy sandwich and a slice of apple pie, they're not anywhere near as good as AppleJack's but he tries his hardest so I guess I prefer his." Diamond Tiara answers as she rubs her chin.

"Rarity made me a daisy sandwich too, but I didn't get a slice of apple pie, I got a whole apple." Sweetie Belle says as she floats a small lunch box to her side.

"It may not be as good as the food that I got with my old parents but the love he puts into it makes me like it more then anything they could ever make." Diamond Tiara says with a happy smile.

"Putting love into food makes all the difference." Sweetie Belle smiles.

"I wish Kieran was always my dad, then I could've grown up as myself and not as what they wanted me to be." Diamond Tiara sighs sadly.

"You have a long time to enjoy with Kieran as your dad, no point in thinking of what was like before Kieran." Sweetie Belle says as she opens her lunch box.

"Yeah... Do you think Daddy will wanna play with me when he gets back?" Diamond Tiara asks as she pulls out the daisy sandwich.

"He might be too tired, it is his first day of work today." Sweetie Belle answers.

"That's true, Daddy's already done so much for me so I can let him rest." Diamond Tiara says happily.

"Are you busy Rarity?" Twilight Sparkle asks as she steps into the carousel boutique.

"Not today, I'll be round in just a second." Rarity says from around a corner.

Twilight Sparkle stands in the centre of the shop, waiting for Rarity to finish. A few seconds later Rarity steps from around the corner and joins Twilight Sparkle in the centre of her shop.

"I was hoping I could ask you a few questions about Kieran over a lunch at Sugarcube Corner." Twilight asks.

"That sounds wonderful, what do you want to know about Kieran?" Rarity asks in return.

"I just wanna know what he's like to live with and what he's like with the fillies." Twilight answers.

"Living with him is like heaven, he wakes up before all of us and makes us all breakfast, he's even brought it to me so I could have breakfast in bed. If there's a mess he'll clean it up as soon as he sees it and he treats Sweetie Belle like she's his daughter. He's only been here about a week but he's already part of the family." Rarity answers.

"We should probably head over to Sugarcube corner before I run out of questions." Twilight says happily as she floats out her notepad.

"It'll also be nice to meet up with Pinkie, I haven't seen her since she was heading to the hospital when Kieran was there." Rarity says with a happy smile.

"Yeah, I wonder how she's doing. It's not normal for her to be so anti-social." Twilight mumbles as she rubs her chin with her hoof.

"AppleJack, you wouldn't happen to have a mirror I could use for a second do ya?" Kieran asks.

"There's one hung up in the barn from the last family gatherin' we had." AppleJack answers.

"Thanks." Kieran says as he jogs towards the barn.

Kieran jogs into the barn and stops in front of a mirror that's hung on a support beam. Kieran looks towards the door and sees that nothing is stood in the doorway, he lets out a sigh of relief before lifting up the front of his shirt, revealing all the holes in his body from when he was shot. The skin on the inside of the holes had started to fade away, revealing muscle and bone.

"It faded away? Does that mean the rest of me is going to fade?" Kieran asks himself.

Kieran then completely takes of his shirt and looks to see if any other part of him had started to dissapear. Kieran quitely sighed in relief as he saw it was only the inside of the holes where the skin was disapearing, he then quickly looks back towards the door to see if anyone can see the holes in his body, and in the doorway stood a horrified AppleJack.

"Wh-what are all those holes Kieran?" AppleJack asks.

"The only thing that connects me to my previous life." Kieran answers as he slides his shirt back down.

"What do you mean 'previous life'?" AppleJack asks.

"Are you sure you want to know?" Kieran asks in return.

"Yes." AppleJack confidently answers.

"Okay then. I do have to warn you, my story doesn't have a happy ending." Kieran explains as he readies himself. 


	13. Chapter 12

"Wow, that's a lot to go through. I'm sorry ya had to go through all of that." AppleJack says sadly.

"It's fine, I've gotten past it gripping to me. I'm on my way to being over it." Kieran explains.

"You've got a lot of strength Kieran, I wish I had that strength when I was young." AppleJack sighs as she sits down on the hay covered floor.

"Are you okay?" Kieran asks.

"No." AppleJack whimpers as a tear runs down her face.

"I'm here if you want to talk about it." Kieran says to AppleJack as he walks over to her.

"Can you hold me Kieran? Just for a little bit." AppleJack asks in a mumbled tone.

Kieran sits down in front of AppleJack and pulls her into a hug.

"Thank you." AppleJack whimpers.

AppleJack gently buries her head into Kierans chest, silently weeping onto the humans shirt.

"Take as long as you want." Kieran says as he pats AppleJack's back.

"Th-Thank you." AppleJack chokes out.

AppleJack sobs into Kieran's chest, letting out all of her pent up emotions. Kieran silently sits with AppleJack in his arms, Kieran had lost track of time as he focused all of his attention on AppleJack.

"AppleJack? Kieran?" A voice asks as it enters the barn.

"We're here Apple Bloom." Kieran answers.

"Why's my sister cryin'?" Apple Bloom asks.

"It's nothing sugar cube, don't worry yerself." AppleJack answers with a sniffle.

"Sometimes you don't need a reason to cry, sometimes it's just something that happens." Kieran explains.

"We need to go, Big Mac will be waiting for us to help." AppleJack sniffles as she wipes away her tears.

"Yeah, Apple Bloom, can you go tell Big Mac we'll be there soon?" Kieran asks.

Apple Bloom nods her head before running out of the barn towards Big Mac.

"The world is a cruel place, but no matter what, I'll always be here to make it that little less cruel to you." Kieran says as he pats AppleJack's shoulder.

"You really are a strange pony Kieran, please don't ever change." AppleJack giggles.

"I wasn't planning on it." Kieran says with a smile.

AppleJack stands up and takes a deep breath before giving Kieran a smile.

"Let's go help Big Mac, he won't be too happy that we took a break." AppleJack says as she offers a hoof to Kieran.

Kieran takes it and uses it to pull himself to a squat before standing up.

"Yeah, it's gonna be hard for him to move all the apples by himself." Kieran says as he dusts himself down.

"Hey Scootaloo, what're you doing out here by yourself?" A blue mare with rainbow hair asks.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, I've just been thinking about Kieran. Something seems weird about him." Scootaloo answers.

"Kieran? Who's that?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"You haven't met him yet? I'll take you to meet him! He's over at AppleJack's farm." Scootaloo says as she grabs Rainbow Dash's hoof and runs towards the farm.

"I can't stop thinking about Daddy, I feel lonely without him." Diamond Tiara sighs as she closes her lunchbox.

"That's because he's your dad, it'll feel weird without out since you're so used to him being around." Sweetie Belle explains.

"I guess, at least I'll get to see him when he picks us up from school." Diamond Tiara says happily.

"Yeah, he might even take us to get some cupcakes." Sweetie Belle says excitedly.

"That'll be great!" Diamond Tiara giggles.

"Yeah! I've always liked eating with Kieran, it feels like we're eating as a family." Sweetie Belle says with a happy smile.

Kieran stands up with a wooden barrel filled to the brim with apples on his shoulder.

"Impressive." AppleJack says as she lowers a basket of apples to the ground near the barrels.

"Thanks, I aren't very smart so I have to be strong." Kieran chuckles.

As Kieran carries the barrel of Apples towards the cart, he's knocked over by a blue blur.

"What's with the blood on your shirt? Huh?" The blue blur asks.

"Blood?" Kieran asks with a groan.

The blue blur then grabs his shirt and rips it off of Kieran.

"I bet you ki-" The blue blurs voice trails off.

Kieran feels a cold breeze blow across his body, he then sits up straight and covers his body with his hands.

"Y-You ripped my shirt off." Kieran whimpers.

"What's with the holes?" The blue creature asks.

Kieran looks towards the blue creature and sees that it's a blue pegasus with rainbow hair.

"M-My shirt." Kieran sniffles as he tears up.

"Your shirt?" The rainbow mare asks.

Kieran then pushes the mare off of him and jumps to his feet, he then looks down at his body as tears blur his vision.

"Why?" Kieran asks with a whimper.

"Huh?" The rainbow mare asks.

Kieran then turns around and sprints in the direction of the town.

"Hey!" The rainbow mare shouts.

"RAINBOW DASH!" A voice screams from behind her.

"Woah." Raibow Dash mutters as she turns to face two furious Apple family mares.

"You IDIOT!" AppleJack shouts.

"What did I do? All I did was take it's shirt off!" Rainbow Dash says deffensively.

"You took *HIS* shirt off!" Apple Bloom shouts angrily.

"You better hope to Celestia that we find him." AppleJack growls.

"Why is it so important? I don't get it." Rainbow Dash asks.

AppleJack slaps Rainbow Dash before chasing after Kieran, Apple Bloom then follows behind her.

"She... She slapped me..." Rainbow Dash mumbles as she rubs her cheek.

Rarity and Twilight are sat outside of sugarcube corner, eating cupcakes and talking about Kieran. The conversation had turned to why Kieran adopted Diamond Tiara. As Rarity was about to answer the question Kieran sprinted past the pair, shirtless and bleeding from the holes on his body.

"Kieran!" Rarity shouts.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asks.

"I don't know, but we have to catch him." Rarity says as she chases after Kieran.

AppleJack and Apple Bloom both sprint past Twilight running as fast as they can.

"What is going on?" Twilight asks outloud.

"I took his shirt off, no idea why but everyone started freaking out." Rainbow Dash explains as she lands next to Twilight.

"His shirt? Why would that cause everyone to freak out..." Twilight mumbles to herself.

"I have no idea." Rainbow sighs.

The chase had gone on for a solid hour, the mares losing the chase due to their stamina. They ran out of breath and couldn't keep up. Kieran was gone, lost in the town.

"Why was he shirtless and bleeding?" Rarity asks as she steps up to AppleJack and Apple Bloom, all panting and out of breath.

"Rainbow Dash lifted his shirt, something about blood." AppleJack answers.

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Rarity screams.

"Yeah, she ripped his shirt off, it's in a torn up pile in my orchard." AppleJack pants.

"I feel so bad for Kieran... Did he do anything wrong? Provoke her?" Rarity asks.

"No, he was carrying a barrel of apples when Rainbow Dash charged him and ripped his shirt off." AppleJack answers.

"First we find Kieran, then we give Rainbow Dash a talking to." Rarity growls.

"Okay." AppleJack nods. 


	14. Chapter 13

Kieran stares at the rocky wall of the cliff as it stood before him. It towered over him, painting the area behind him in shadow.

"Why did it have to be me... I only ever wanted friends... I can't let them see me, not anymore. They shouldn't be burdened by my disgusting body." Kieran sigh as turns away from the cliff and rests his back against it. "They all deserve better, I'll protect them. Even from my own face."

Kieran slumps to the ground with a thud, his body being propped up by the cliff wall.

"Why am I such a freak?" Kieran asks himself as he looks into one of his holes.

Veins and muscle clearly visible through the holes.

"I guess I have no other choice." Kieran mumbles to himself as he pushes himself back to his feet.

Kieran then starts to travel back to Ponyville, each step brought him closer to his new goal.

"When's Daddy coming back from AppleJack's?" Diamond Tiara asks.

"I don't know..." Rarity answers with a sad sigh.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon, he might have to stay at AppleJack's for the night. He might be helping them get everything ready for tomorrow or something." Sweetie Belle says in a happy tone.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." Rarity says with a new wave of hope and optimism.

A knock at the front door gets all three of the girls excited.

"That'll be him now!" Diamond Tiara squeaks excitedly.

The three then rush to the door excitedly only to be met with an empty pathway.

"Somepony knocked right?" Diamond Tiara asks.

"I heard it." Sweetie Belle answers.

"I did too, I guess it was just our imaginations." Rarity sighs.

The three look at eachother sadly before turning back around and heading back to the kitchen. On the way back to the kitchen Rarity notices that a roll of black had dissapeared, moving from one of her workbenches.

"That's weird." Rarity mumbles to herself.

Out of the corner of her eye Rarity notices that one of the windows of her boutique is open and letting in the cold wind. On the window were four fingerprints.

"Kieran?" Rarity asks herself.

Rarity looks out of the windor and sees Kieran in the distance, holding a roll of black fabric.

"KIERAN! COME BACK!" Rarity shouts as loud as she can manage.

Kieran shakes his head before walking out of sight.

"Daddy?" Diamond Tiara asks as she walks to Rarity's side.

"No, I just imagined him I guess." Rarity says with a sad sigh.

"Please don't leave, we need ya both." Granny Smith pleads.

"Ah wish there were another way, but we have ta find him. It's urgent." AppleJack explains.

"We won't be long Granny Smith, we'll bring Kieran back with us and we can all be together again." Apple Bloom says with an optimistic smile.

"Alright, we owe him after he saved Apple Bloom. You'd better get going then." Granny Smith sighs reluctantly.

Kieran worked long into the night, working on something to cover his body and his head. By the time he had finished the sun had risen and the birds had started to sing. Kieran let out a yawn before slumping against a tree and letting himself fall asleep.

Kieran slept for hours, he fell asleep as the sun had finished rising and was now waking up as the sky had started to darken. Kieran looks down to his lap and sees his new outfit. A hooded robe made from the black fabric he had taken from Rarity last night and a hollowed out wooden horse head for him to wear as a mask that he carved from a log he had found while traversing the woods.

"This isn't like me, to get so freaked out about my past... Damn it why did that mare have to rip my shirt off." Kieran groans as he slids on the hooded robe.

Kieran then grabs the wooden horse head and slide it on, covering his entire head from view. Kieran then pulls the hood of his robe over the wooden horse head, covering all but the muzzle of it. The nose hole that where cut into where large enough for him to see out of and use as eyeholes.

"Please forgive me for being weak, but I just can't handle it right now." Kieran mumbles to himself as he moves the robe to cover his entire body. "Fuck these holes." Kieran mumbles. 


	15. Chapter 14

"AppleJack, what's that over there?" Apple Bloom asks as she points towards the everfree forest.

"It's a weird wooden pony." AppleJack as she squints her eyes.

"Why is it walkin' like that?" Apple Bloom asks.

"Wait a minute, that body looks *very* familiar." AppleJack says with a gasp.

AppleJack then bursts into a sprint towards the creature. Apple Bloom looks at the creature in confusion before she also notices it.

"Kieran!" Apple Bloom shouts excitedly.

The wooden pony then looks towards the pair, it's body showing that the creature was in shock. The wooden pony then turns to run, only to run into a tree that was behind it and fall to the ground.

"Oh my god." AppleJack mumbles as she sprints towards the fallen creature.

AppleJack skids up to the creature and takes the wooden pony head off of it.

"Kieran, are you okay?" AppleJack asks as she puts the wooden pony head on the floor.

"I'm an idiot aren't I?" Kieran asks with a smile.

"A huge idiot." AppleJack says as she pulls Kieran into a tight hug.

"Kieran!" Apple Bloom shouts as she glomps Kieran.

Kieran is pushed into the ground by the force of Apple Bloom's glomp.

"How are ya doing Apple Bloom?" Kieran asks as he hugs and pets Apple Bloom.

"Don't leave again!" Apple Bloom scolds angrily.

"I won't." Kieran says as he rocks with both Apple Bloom and AppleJack in his arms.

"Ya may not have been here long but yer already considered part of tha family, so please don't run off again." AppleJack says with a sad smile.

"I won't. The stress got to me, I may be strong physically but it looks like I have to work on my emotional strength." Kieran says with a sigh.

"It doesn't matter if yer emotionaly strong, you'll always have us ta rest on when ya need it." AppleJack says with a happy smile.

"I wasn't even gone a day and I couldn't stop thinking about you guys." Kieran says with a chuckle.

AppleJack's cheeks turn a faint red.

"We wouldn't have come after ya if we couldn't stop thinkin' of ya either." Apple Bloom says as she tightens her hug on Kieran.

"I'm glad you're thinking about me." Kieran says with a genuine smile.

Kieran then falls onto his back, pulling the pair with him.

"I have no idea what I was thinking... Running away and hoping what? That my troubles would just dissapear? Thank god I don't need to be smart to pull carts around." Kieran chuckles. "At least I have a group of beautiful mares to be here for me. A guys dream come true." Kieran mumbles as he closes his eyes and lets out a deep breath as he falls asleep.

"He thinks we're beautiful?" Apple Bloom asks with a blush.

"Appreantly so." AppleJack giggles as she climbs off of Kieran before helping Apple Bloom off as well.

"How are we gonna get 'im back to Rarity's?" Apple Bloom asks.

"Let's go get Twilight, Ah'm sure she'll be able to help." AppleJack says as both her and Apple Bloom run towards Twilight's house.

"Daddy'll be back soon, right?" Diamond Tiara asks.

"Yeah, I'm sure of it." Rarity answers, barely believing her own words.

A knocking sound come from the door, filling both of them with a strong hope. Rarity and Diamond Tiara rush towards the door and quickly swing it open. On the otherside of the door is Twilight Sparkle, AppleJack, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle. Behind the group is a floating, sleeping Kieran.

"You found him!" Rarity squeaks as she excitedly claps.

"It was tough, but yeah, we got 'im." AppleJack says with a happy smile on her face.

"DADDY!" Diamond Tiara shouts as she jumps out of the boutique and towards Kieran only to be caught before she glomps him.

"We have to let him sleep, he's really tired. As soon as he wakes up I'm sure he'll be more then happy to spend time with you." Twilight Sparkle explains.

"O-Okay." Diamond Tiara says with a dissapointed sigh.

"Wait a minute, is that my black fabric he's wearing?" Rarity asks.

Twilight uses her magic to take off the robe that Kieran was wearing and floats it over to Rarity.

Rarity gasps and looks at the robe in front of her.

"It-It's hideous! A black robe?! What was he thinking! He must be sick, quickly bring him in." Rarity says as she runs behind the group and pushes them all into her boutique.

"Is that really what ya should be worryin' about right now?" AppleJack asks with a sigh.

"Of course it is! A black robe is a fashion no-no, no right minded pony would ever wear a black robe." Rarity explains as she closes the door behind them before rushing off to find a towel.

"Shouldn't she be worried that he's hurt or sick?" Twilight asks.

"That's my sister for you." Sweetie Belle answers with a pout.

Rarity then rushes in with a wet towel floating behind her.

"Quickly, put him down." Rarity says as she prepares the wet towel.

Twilight lowers Kieran to the floor and lays him down on his back. As soon as Kieran was laid on his back Rarity puts the folded up towel on his forehead.

"Sweetie dear, can you go get me a thermometer please?" Rarity asks as she lightly presses the towel against Kieran's forehead.

"Rarity, he's fine. He just needs some rest. Where's his bedroom? I'll go put him to bed." Twilight Sparkle asks.

"I'll/Ah'll do it Twilight." Rarity and AppleJack both say at the same time.

The pair then look at eachother with a blush on their faces.

"Wow..." Twilight says in a tone of realization.

The group all burst into giggles and laughter and the two blushing mares, all except Apple Bloom, who looks around the with a sad expression on her face. She walks out from the group and out into the streets of Ponyville. She looks around the empty streets, her chest tightening. She bursts into a sprint in the direction of the one place she feels comfortable crying.

She runs towards the farm, her mind clouded with thoughts of Kieran kissing and hugging AppleJack and Rarity. Her vision blurs as tears well up and start to streak down her cheeks. A stinging sensation spreads across the cold wet trails left by the tears as the wind collides against her face. Her mind and heart uncontrolably rushing, her mind with thoughts of Kieran and her heart with the feeling of loneliness. There was no way that Kieran would pick a filly like her over two much prettier mares. She knew it and it made her heart ache.

She could feel bile building up in her throat as her body reacted to her pain. Each time her hoof hit the ground it was quickly followed by a tear being throw behind her by her momentum. Dirt and dust was kicked up behind her chaotic running and crying.

As she arrives at the farmhouse she runs past it, her destination being so close by. Her one little special place. Her clubhouse. She rushes up the staircase and into the door, swinging it open with a loud bang. She rushes towards a corner of the room where a single duct-taped cardboard box sadly sags against the wall. Apple Bloom then grabs the box and quickly tears the lid off of it, throwing duct-tape and carboard behind her. She then reaches in and grabs a small green notebook. She quickly opens the notebook and reads a random page of it.

[Apple Bloom and Kieran sat on the edge of the cliff, their hindlegs hanging over the edge of the cliff. Kieran [turns towards Apple Bloom and plants a kiss on her lips. Apple Bloom kisses back, the kiss lasting what felt like [hours before they seperated for air.

["Apple Bloom, one day, either in the near or the far future. I'll marry you, we'll live happily together. We'll both [live together and spend everyday together." Kieran says as he cups Apple Bloom's cheek.

Apple Bloom then closes the book and holds it against her chest, her tears splashing against the cover of her precious notebook.

"Yeah, we'll get married. We'll get married Kieran... You'll forget about Rarity and my sister, and you'll pick me, and, and we'll live happily together. I'll learn how to cook and I'll learn how to be the perfect wife for you! And, and I'll be yours! I, Will, Be, Yours." Apple Bloom whimpers to herself, her accent missing from her speech.

A/N: Please tell me what you think! Recently I've been finding trouble finding the want to write so I'd love to know what you guys think so far.


	16. Chapter 15

"Is that really how you feel? Even though it's only been about a month?" A voice asks from the entrance to the clubhouse.

"K-Kieran?!" Apple Bloom squeaks in surprise. "N-No! I was just reading something, erm, Sweetie Belle wrote! Yeah! Sweetie Belle."

Apple Bloom quickly wipes the tears away from her face.

"Apple Bloom... I would be okay with being with you, but... You will die and I will live on. I will have to live with the memories of us together for the rest of eternity. I would be heartbroken for the rest of existence. One day, if I ever get past that fear I'll be okay with starting a relationship, but, right now? I'm just too scared." Kieran explains as he walks into the clubhouse.

"Ah wouldn't expect ya ta want me anyway, Ah'm just an ugly little filly. You'd want somepony better lookin' then me... I heard mah sister is lookin' fer a stallion..." Apple Bloom says with a sniffle.

Kieran sits down next to Apple Bloom and gently rests a hand on her hoof.

"I already said I would be okay with dating you, I just... I don't want to be left heartbroken for an eternity..." Kieran sighs as he gently pats her hoof.

"AppleJack says it's just a crush, that ah'll get over it. Do you think it's just a crush?" Apple Bloom asks as she stares at the wooden floor.

"I can't know the answer to that, no one can, not even you. It's one of those things that'll be answered as time goes on." Kieran answers with sigh.

"For somepony who's stupid ya do know what ta say ta make yerself seem smart." Apple Bloom giggles.

Kieran smirks and winks at Apple Bloom.

"KIERAN! GET OUT HERE!" A voice shouts from outside of the clubhouse.

Apple Bloom and Kieran both look at eachother before pushing themselves back to their hooves and feet. The pair then walk out of the clubhouse and onto the staircase. They look down to where the voice came from and see Diamond Tiara's old mom.

"What do you want?" Kieran asks, vemon tainting his voice.

"I've finally found a way to get rid of you!" Diamond Tiara's old mom laughs.

Kieran then quickly steps down the staircase, stopping in front of the mare.

"Get rid of me? No matter what you throw at me I'll always be here to keep Diamond Tiara away from you." Kieran growls as he presses his forehead against the mares own forehead.

Out of the corner of Kierans eye stands a sight that made him shiver in fear.

"You've never seen one of these have you?" The mare asks with a smirk. "With the enough money, contacts and power, you can do anything, even get yourself a Hydra." The mare says with a smirk.

A large four headed brown dragon like creature steps towards Kieran. It's heads easily towered over Kieran at an amazing 30 feet tall. The creature also stood at an impressive 18 feet wide, easily taller than anything that Kieran had seen before.

"Apple Bloom, RUN!" Kieran shouts as he turns to run away.

As Kieran takes his first step the Hydra stomps on him, crushing him under it's foot.

"Now, I want my daughter back. You will take her to me you little Blank Flank." The mare says with a grin.

"K-Kieran? Kieran..." Apple Bloom sniffles as her vision becomes blurred with tears. "KIERAAAAAAAAN!"

Apple Bloom falls to her barrel and cries into the ground. As Apple Bloom goes to scream into the ground a loud roar can be heard coming from the Hydra. Everyone looks towards the Hydra and see that the Hydra is just as confused as they are. After a few seconds of silent confusion another roar comes from near the Hydra. The Hydra looks down at it's foot, it's foot is being pushed off of the ground by a bloodied and broken Kieran.

"K-KIERAN!" Apple Bloom screams as she wipes away her tears.

"I WON'T LET YOU TAKE HER!" Kieran roars as he holds up the Hydra's leg.

The veins in Kierans arms are bulging to the point of nearly bursting.

"H-How?! How are you able to lift it?!" The mare asks in a panicked tone.

Kierans eyes and ears start to bleed and the sound of bones cracking can be heard coming from Kieran's arms. Kieran then lets out one last roar before pushing the Hydra over onto its back. Kierans arms then let out a loud spine tingling crack as his forearms snap from the pressure.

"Shou... wiw... no'... get her..." Kieran slurs.

Kieran stumbles towards the mare, each step is followed by a wheezing sound coming from Kierans mouth.

"Shou... Bi..." Kieran mumbles before falling onto the ground face first.

"KIERAN!" Came a mixture of shouts and screams.

The mare then turns around to see where the voices came from, after seeing what the voices came from she turns back around before running away in a panic.

The group that was originally at Rarity's boutique gathered around Kieran and looked at eachother in panic.

"S-Someone has to go get a doctor!" Rarity stutters out.

"Ish too la'e... I... I' gon' die..." Kieran says his voice squeaking as his lungs stuggle to get oxygen. "Le' me... go... I will be... again..."

Kieran's breathing slows down as he starts to pass on, his body destroyed and his mind fading.

"N-No... Daddy?" Diamond Tiara whimpers.

All three members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Diamond Tiara all gently nuzzle Kieran's body as he fades into death. Everyone in the group excluding Rainbow Dash all silently cried amongst themselves. After a minutes of silent crying a giant grey hand reaches up out of the ground and grabs Kieran and the four fillies before dragging them into the ground.

"APPLE BLOOM!/SWEETIE BELLE!/SCOOTALOO!" AppleJack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash all scream as they jump to try and catch the hand only to grab a hoof full of grass.

The end of the starting arc! This next arc will be what I've called the "Filly Hearts Arc". I hope you enjoy this arc and the ones to come after it. 


	17. Chapter 16

"Wake up." A deep voice growls.

Apple Bloom's eyes twitch open.

"She's awake, get him ready." The deep voice demands.

The sound of hooves against rock echo through the entirety of the room.

"What's happening?" Apple Bloom asks with a groan as she rubs at her aching forehead.

"Welcome to hell, you and your friends where dragged here when we grabbed Kieran, now, you get to enjoy the show before we send you and your friends back." The deep voice answers with a chuckle.

"Where are you?" Apple Bloom asks as she looks at her surroundings.

An orange wall of rocks surrounds her, everywhere she looks she has the orange rocks standing tall, everywhere but in front of her. In front of her is a glass wall, allowing her to see into a room similar to hers but larger. A tall human with the head and legs of a dog steps into view.

"This is one of my favourite shows, it has a one hundred percent success rate. Nothing survives it." The dog human says with a twisted smirk.

"Survive?" Apple Bloom asks.

"Kieran will never be the same again." The dog human says as they walk up the the glass wall.

Apple Bloom looks through the glass wall and see's Kieran tightly bound to a chair in a rock like cacoon.

"Wake him up and give him a warm welcome to hell." The dog human laughs.

An electric shock travels through the rock cacoon and into Kieran's body, jolting him awake with a scream of pain.

"What, the, fuck?" Kieran pants.

"Welcome to hell, you'll be our newest demon. Now, we'll be changing you then sending you back to Equestria with your little pony friends." The dog human explains to Kieran through the glass.

"Hell? What do you mean hell?" Kieran asks as he struggles under the rock cacoon.

"The place where the worst of the worst come to suffer before being sent back to cause others to suffer. Hell itself." The dog human says with a lick of his lips.

"Where are you!? SOMEONE! HELP!" Kieran shouts as he tries to break free.

"You want to scream to him don't you? You want to be able to tell him that you're here. You couldn't even if I allowed you to. He won't let you." The dog human says with a twisted grin. "Bring in the others!"

"THE OTHERS?! YOU BETTER NOT HAVE THEM THERE!" Kieran shouts as he grits his teeth and tries to break free.

"No, this is your punishment, they are not here on purpose." The dog human lies.

"Good, have you sent them back? They should be at home, happily with their sisters." Kieran says with a sad sigh.

"Yes, they are home their sisters." The dog human answers.

As soon as the dog human finishes their lie, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Diamond Tiara are carried into the room, each of them in a small rock cacoon that covers all but their head. The four fillies all look at eachother and silently whimper.

"Let's begin." The dog human says as he presses a button on a rock next to the glass wall.

As it does so the rock cacoon around Kieran starts to flow with electricity. Kieran growls and twitches in his rock prison.

"That was just to let you know what I'll do when you lie to me." The dog human explains as it clears it's throat. "Now then, first question. Have you kissed any of the mares you've talked to?"

"No." Kieran answers.

"Have you ever wanted to kiss one of them?" The dog human asks.

"No."

The dog human presses the button and a large surge of electricity travels through the rock.

"HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME!" The dog human shouts. "I'll ask you one last time. Have you ever wanted to kiss one of them and who was it?"

"Yes... I... I wanted to kiss Sweetie Belle..." Kieran whimpers.

The group of fillies all look at Sweetie Belle with a look of shock. Sweetie Belle blushes and clears her throat.

"Good boy, now, question two." The dog human smirks. "Is it true that you secretly want to date all of the mares you know?"

"..." Kieran remains silent.

The dog presses the button and electricity is pumped into Kieran's body.

"YEEEEEES!" Kieran screams in pain.

"That's not very nice, they weren't made for you to date you know Kieran, they have their own lives." The dog human chuckles.

"I don't see them like that... I just... I just can't help it, I'm so lonely." Kieran cries.

"Third question!" The dog human shouts with a smirk.

"STOP! You're hurting Daddy!" Diamond Tiara screams as she tries to wiggle free of her cacoon.

"Change of question, question three. Diamond Tiara has been secretly masterbating over you at night, you find this out. What do you do?" The dog human asks.

Diamond Tiara's face turns bright red and she starts to shake.

"I... I don't stop her! She's my daughter, whatever makes her happy." Kieran answers. "I don't care if she's doing that, she's still my daughter and I'll always be there for her like I should be."

"See? Telling the truth isn't so hard." The dog human says in a condescending voice.

Kieran groans in pain.

"Now then, fourth question. What's the real reason you won't be Apple Bloom's Stallionfriend?"

"It's... I... I don't want to hurt Rarity or AppleJack... If I don't date any of them then no one will be dissapointed..." Kieran answers in a shaky voice.

"Good. Fifth question, Scootaloo confesses that she has feelings to you, how do you react?" The dog human asks.

Scootaloo blushes and tries to break free from the rock.

"I lie to her, I tell her that I'm still sad after the loss of my old friend but secretly it's because I don't want to upset the others... I want a marefriend so badly... But I don't deserve them, I'm disgusting, I'm vile." Kieran answers.

"Second to last question, you have to marry one of the mares, who do you choose?" The dog human asks.

"None of them! I don't deserve a wife, I'm disgusting, I'm vile." Kieran answers as he starts to cry.

"Last question, have you ever wanted to have sex with any of the mares and or fillies." The dog human asks as he clicks his fingers.

"Answer the question or I'll bring the fillies back down to hell." The dog human growls.

"All... All of them... Why am I so disgusting? Why am I so vile? Why was I made like this?" Kieran asks as tears rush down his face.

As soon as Kieran says that a pair of half human, half dogs rush towards him from small holes in the rock walls. They immediately rip open the rock cacoon and reaveal Kieran, his body is normal except from his chest. In the centre of his chest is a black hole which is slowly leaking black smoke.

"I'm disgusting, I'm vile, I'm disgusting, I'm vile, I'm disgusting, I'm vile..." Kieran repeats endlessly.

The dog humans then drag Kieran to the floor and lay him on his stomach. As soon as Kieran is laid on his stomach he starts to twitch and cunvulse on the ground, still repeating the phrase "I'm disgusting, I'm vile..." over and over again. As Kieran convulses on the ground his back explodes into a cloud of blood, As the cloud dissapears large bat wings are visibly protruding from his back. The roof above Kieran opens and he uses his wings to fly out.

"Now that you know eachothers secret involving Kieran, can you look at eachother the same way again?" The dog human asks with a twisted grin.

The cacoon's holding the fillies then split open and the fillies start to float upwards before passing out. 


End file.
